The Aristocats (ThomasFan360 Style) Part 1 - Opening Credits/Paris, 1910
Cast * Thomas O'Malley - Chester (Bunnicula) * Duchess - Elvira (Bunnicula) * Berlioz - Spunky (Chip 'n' Dale: The Rescue Rangers) * Toulouse - Boots (Chip 'n' Dale: The Rescue Rangers) * Marie - Becky (Tom Sawyer (2000)) * Frou-Frou - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Amelia Gabble - Susan Test (Johnny Test) * Abigail Gabble - Mary Test (Johnny Test) * Roquefort - Hank (Theodore Tugboat) * Scat Cat - Silver (Sonic) * English Cat - Courage the Cowardly Dog * Russian Cat - Cleveland (Family Guy) * Italian Cat - Quagmire (Family Guy) * Chinese Cat - Joe Swanson (Family Guy) * Napoleon - Hercules (TUGS) * Lafayette - Top Hat (TUGS) * Uncle Waldo - Foduck (Theodore Tugboat) * Madame Bonfamille - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) * Edgar - Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) * Georges Harcourt (Lawyer) - Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) * French Milk Truck Driver - Smitty (Dumbo) * Le Petit Cafe Chef - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) * Truck Movers - Duck and Oliver (Thomas and Friends) * Frog - Meowth (Pokémon) * Man seeing Roquefort chasing the Cat Gang - Grandpa Lou (Rugrats) * Cats - The Home on the Range Gang * and more Transcript *(the scene opens to ThomasFan360's The Aristocats style as the Fun and Fancy Free plays, because the movie features) * Thomas O'Malley - Chester (Bunnicula) * Duchess - Elvira (Bunnicula) * Berlioz - Spunky (Chip 'n' Dale: The Rescue Rangers) * Toulouse - Boots (Chip 'n' Dale: The Rescue Rangers) * Marie - Becky (Tom Sawyer (2000)) * Frou-Frou - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Amelia Gabble - Susan Test (Johnny Test) * Abigail Gabble - Mary Test (Johnny Test) * Roquefort - Hank (Theodore Tugboat) * Scat Cat - Silver (Sonic) * English Cat - Courage the Cowardly Dog * Russian Cat - Cleveland (Family Guy) * Italian Cat - Quagmire (Family Guy) * Chinese Cat - Joe Swanson (Family Guy) * Napoleon - Hercules (TUGS) * Lafayette - Top Hat (TUGS) * Uncle Waldo - Foduck (Theodore Tugboat) * Madame Bonfamille - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) * Edgar - Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) * Georges Harcourt (Lawyer) - Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) * French Milk Truck Driver - Smitty (Dumbo) * Le Petit Cafe Chef - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) * Truck Movers - Duck and Oliver (Thomas and Friends) * Frog - Meowth (Pokémon) * Man seeing Roquefort chasing the Cat Gang - Grandpa Lou (Rugrats) * Cats - The Home on the Range Gang * and more *Chorus: Fun, fun, fun and fancy-free, Full of fun and fancy-free, That's the way I wanna be, I don't let my troubles trouble me, Fancy free, Full of, full of fun, Got no time to worry none, Too busy singin' in the sun, sweet sun. If you should have a chronic ache, Pills won't make you strong, The only tonic you should take, Is a teaspoonful of song. So if you'd really like to be, Happy-go-lucky, just like me, Drown your frowns, my friend, and you will see, You'll see, That you'll be full of fun and-fancy free. Come along, lend an ear; see it for yourself, Meet a guy who's got a song, Troubles are on the shelf, He's so happy all the livelong day, Livin' life the simple way, Knowin' it's the only way to be, Just full of fun, full of fun and fancy-free. (a truck goes by with Mr. Snoops, a friendly butler, who drives the truck, which is carrying Starlight Glimmer on the end, Princess Daisy riding next to him, and inside the back of the truck, Elvira, a mother feline, and her children, Boots, Spunky, and Becky) *Princess Daisy: Thanks for the ride, Mr. Snoops. *Mr. Snoops: You're welcome. *Elvira: Sure is nice of a ride to come with Princess Daisy, right, kids? *Boots: Yeah, wait until we get to a mansion. *Spunky: Thanks for letting us ride with you, Rainbow Dash. *Starlight Glimmer: You're quite welcome, kids. *Princess Daisy: Come along, Elvira, kids, come along Oh, and Mr. Snoops, I'm expecting my attorney, Mario. You remember him, of course. she leaves, Mr. Snoops says for himself *Mr. Snoops: Of course, Princess Peach. How could anyone forget him? This should be interested when he arrives. Category:ThomasFan360 Category:The Aristocats Movies Category:Movies Spoofs